Where Are You?
by alexis-elizabeth
Summary: Kid waits everyday for his dad to come home. But not once did he actually see his dad come through the door, even after fifteen years. Kid waits everyday for his dad to come back from the academy, but as the years progress, he loses hope completely. Only now does he realize what he missed out on all these years.


Death the Kid stands in his foyer eagerly waiting for his daddy to come home. He is three.

A platonic grin graces his chubby baby face. The door in his sight, he sits there all day, waiting for the door to open and reveal his daddy.

Kid's smile never wavers, even as the long hours of his waiting prove in vain. As the day goes on, the sky gets darker.

Kid yawns and covers his mouth, then shaking his head awake. He can't go to sleep, he has to greet daddy. After a while, his eyes get droopier and droopier, until he finally falls asleep.

Kid wakes up the next morning still on the floor in the foyer. Daddy never came home.

"Where are you daddy?"

Death the Kid plays on the floor in the foyer waiting for his dad to come home. He is seven.

Kid sits on a blanket so he doesn't have to feel the cold floor. He rolls his toy car around on the floor making 'vroom' and 'beep beep' noises to emphasize his car movements.

Kid's stomach growls. He grabs his tummy and stands up, going to the kitchen for food. Making it to the kitchen, he runs over to the counters, which have two feet on him. Grunting, Kid wiggles his hips and jumps grabbing onto the side on the counter. His fingers immediately starts slipping. The young grim reaper frantically grabs at nothing but smooth surface. Kid promptly lands on his butt on the ground.

Sighing, Kid gives up and goes back to his spot on the foyer ground. Hours and hours pass. The door never opens. When the sky outside is pitch black, the little guy wonders why his dad isn't home.

_Maybe a meeting! No, wait, I thought that yesterday._

His mind comes up blank trying to find an explanation. Then, hope fills him when he thinks of something.

_Maybe dad slipped in when I went to the kitchen!_

Kid immediately runs up the stairs shouting 'dad' into all the rooms. When he tries to no avail to find his dad, he grumpily sits back at his place.

He yawns, wanting to go to bed. _Maybe I should go to bed… _he gets up, then sits back down. _Wait, maybe when dad comes home he will carry me up! If he comes back… _Kid quickly shakes the thought out of his head. Of course his dad was coming home. "Where are you dad?"

Death the Kid sits by a hand mirror on the floor. He is ten.

After confronting his dad kind of lightly that he wishes to see him more, his father gives him the number to contact him at the academy. Kid was waiting for his father to contact him.

After his long life of waiting, Kid picked up a hobby, making things perfect and symmetrical. Well, now after doing it for a while, it was an obsession. Right now he was folding all of the toilet paper rolls into little triangle shapes at the end. After all of that was done, he looks at his handy work, then huffs.

Why wasn't his father calling him? Getting frustrated, he decides to call his dad himself. He fogs up the glass with his breath and draws the desired numbers into it.

"Hello, hello!" he hears his father's voice say. His face lights up.

"Oh, kiddo. I'm sorry, bad timing. I can't talk now."

And at this, Kid's face falls, but he hides it quickly, hoping his father didn't see it.

"See ya later Kiddo-kun!" Yeah right, but he waits anyway without results.

"Where are you father?"

Death the Kid walks around the manor. He is fourteen.

Liz and Patty sit on the couch. Death was still at work.

Kid hadn't tried waiting on Death in a while, excepting the fact he won't come home. However, with being bored, he decides to make an exception and sits in his usual place. Liz looks up at Kid from the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asks. Kid doesn't reply, he didn't actually know himself.

"Waiting." He finally replies. Patty pops her head up.

"For what?" she asks. Kid just shrugs at that one, not wanting to admit that what he was waiting for was Death, literally and figuratively.

Liz just rolls her eyes and goes back to painting her nails.

Kid looks to the door and whispers to himself, "Where are you Death?"

Death the kid lays on the couch trying to get over his shock. He is fifteen.

The white shanzu lines wrap all the way around his head now. And while Kid should be jumping for joy over the fact, he was miserable. His old man was dead because of these lines.

However, Kid couldn't bring himself to cry, he didn't know his dad well or have many memories with him, and he felt horrible on the fact.

Kid gets up and starts walking around, giving himself something to do. He pauses when he passes the room that contained the front door. Kid slowly turns around to look at the room. He looks at the door, then down to the spot he sat at when he was younger, waiting for Death.

Without thinking, the grim reaper sits on the spot and stares at the door. Kid thinks of the times he was for sure his daddy would be home. When he was hopeful his dad would be home. When he was unsure if his father was coming home. When he was sure Death wouldn't come home.

Tears collect in his eyes. Not from his dad's death, not from the position he would have to fill, but because of all the memories Kid never got to have with him.

With a shaky voice, he screams to the empty mansion, "Where are you, Daddy?"


End file.
